The present disclosure relates to electronic meetings, and more particularly relates to managing the delivery of electronic meeting content for enhanced user experience.
Electronic meetings (e.g., web conferences) may often be used to conduct meetings between geographically dispersed participants. As opposed to the audio only format that is provided by a teleconference, an electronic meeting may allow the participants of the electronic meeting to utilize a variety of different types of content, which may more closely approximate a live, or in person meeting. For example, electronic meeting systems may allow content such as text document, slides (such as photographic slides, presentation slides, or the like), graphics, drawings or shared whiteboards, and even video to be shared or consumed by the participants of the meeting, as well as conventional audio content. This variety of content may allow for a fuller, more productive, meeting environment that may greatly facilitate the exchange and sharing of information.